Confesiones de un dios enamorado
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Si... Soy un dios que ha existido desde hace mucho, aburrido decidi experimentar algo nuevo, ahora no sé como zafarme el "problema"
1. Mi secreto

Y aquí estoy yo todo pálido arrodillado frente al inodoro escuchando como Taotaro kunme llama fuera del baño, preguntando preocupado si estoy bien, cuando es obvio que no lo estoy.

—Lleva días así de enfermo, debería dejar de beber tanto por las noches.

Le escucho regañarme es tan molesto oírlo cuando me siento mal, el sabor de vómito en mi boca es muy desagradable solo me provoca más náuseas pero ya no tengo nada en el estómago que vomitar. Pero no puedo refutarle con la verdad ya que no he bebido ni una gota de alcohol en una semana es preferible que piense que es eso a decirle lo que en verdad le está sucediendo a mi cuerpo.

A los pocos minutos salgo, disimulando que estoy bien solo lo esquivo para llegar a mi cama y recostarme, no quiero oír más sus regaños.

Estando recostado solo miro el techo, aún es muy temprano para abrir la tienda al público, y no es como que tenga muchos animos de atender hoy a quien venga, así sea que vengan muchas mujeres atractivas no quiero levantarme de la cama.

—¿Le escribo o no?

Me cuestiono a mi mismo agarrando el celular entre mis manos, busco su número veo su nombre me tiento a marcarle para escuchar su voz, me conformo con que me diga "Estoy ocupado, no molestes" corte la llamada sin ni siquiera alcanzar a decir "hola", entonces entro en razón y no lo hago, debo tener algo de dignidad supongo.

Esta obsesiva atracción hacia él es lo que me tiene así, el es culpable de todo esto que me está sucediendo, es un maldito idiota a quien odio porque lo amo... Ciertamente creo que yo soy más idiota y eso me frustra en gran manera.

Este sentimiento surgió estúpidamente de repente, se suponía que solo sería el sexo lo que nos mantendría unidos, no me quejo de eso, lo disfrutamos cuando estamos juntos... El es tan impetuoso creo que en la intimidad sexual no mantiene tanto el control como todo en su vida, solo se deja llevar y eso me agrada, sin darme cuenta empecé a necesitarlo después a depender de él, cuando lo noté ya estaba enamorado me di contra el piso cuando lo descubrí.

Lo más difícil de esta ridícula situación es pretender no amarlo cuando lo hago, porque el acuerdo era el tenernos como extraños cuando no intimamos o más bien como rivales frente a todos como siempre nos hemos llevado, para que así nadie sospeche que a veces nos escapamos furtivamente para defogar nuestras ansias en el acto sexual, sobre todo las de él porque usualmente me da a entender que solo conmigo tiene esa confianza para pedirme sexo.

Para el soy indiferente, solo me besa y acaricia con fingido amor al estar en la cama entre gemidos, cuando acabamos el solo se va sin siquiera decir "adiós" o un "gracias, estuviste bien"

¿Cómo decirle que lo amo? ¿Cómo decirle que estamos esperando un hijo? Seguramente me matará si se lo digo... Aunque no puedo evitar imaginarme ver su gesto de sorpresa, eso lo fastidiaría mucho sería una buena venganza por todos sus desplantes.

Me abrazo a la almohada sintiéndome tan idiota, no me siento triste pero tampoco feliz, sobre todo muy confundido... No debí descuidarme pero como sabría yo qué tanto sexo tendría consecuencias en un ser celestial como yo.

Mejor me callaré este secreto mío hasta que la sabiduría del cielo me ilumine y me diga que hacer, espero eso suceda antes de que se me empiece a notar el embarazo.

Un mensaje suyo me ha llegado mientras sigo divagando en extraños pensamientos confusos, me ordena concretar un encuentro a mediodía ya que está estresado y me necesita.

De bestia divina me convertí al objeto sexual de un loco demonio enfermo por el trabajo, eso provoca que se me escapen suspiros pero no sé si de amor o de fastidio.

. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Besos y nos leemos en el proximo capítulo 乂‿乂


	2. Encuentro

Era casi mediodía me disponía a salir a ese encuentro con mi amante de turno, aunque no estaba de mucho humor para salir, lo haría, en mi bolso guardé algunas cosas que necesitaba para nuestra cita.

—¿Está medio enfermo y aún así saldrá? seguramente a ver a una de sus amiguitas.

Era el casi regaño de Taotaro kun al verme tomar una medicina para las náuseas ya que le dije que saldría, era como tener una madre con el melocotonero cerca, será una buena abuela para mi hijo pensé divertido al verlo por última vez antes de salir.

Caminaba por el sendero claro del paraiso, aún atormentado por algunas ideas que en mi mente divagaban, sentía irme directo al infierno por este condenable amor por así decirlo.

Llegué a nuestro lugar clandestino de reunión como casi siempre me tocaba esperarlo así que me senté en el suelo, sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido a la sombra de un tronco viejo en ese atajo al infierno que era oscuro y no muy concurrido.

De pronto me vi entre sueños como saboreando algo que a fuerza parecía ser impuesto en mi boca, su sabor se me hacia familiar comencé a jadear al devorarlo con mi lengua como si de un dulce se tratara, mis ojos se abrieron cuando este "dulce" llenó mi boca bruscamente provocando unas arcadas.

—Ahhh Hakutaku san que delicado eres...

Se burlaba en tono sarcástico ese demonio que parado frente a mi guardaba en su pantalón blanco su hombría al notar mi mala cara mientras tosía, no era que me asqueara porque ya antes la he devorado deliciosamente solo que la metiera toda de repente en mi boca cuando apenas estaba pasando las náuseas me molestó además que interrumpió mi siesta.

—¡No hagas eso, idiota...! —Le repliqué malhumorado en un grito.

—Vaya si andas de malhumor mejor me voy.

Le escuché murmurar dando media vuelta se disponía a marcharse sin decir más, apreté los puños y lo llamé aún cuando eso golpeaba mi dignidad.

—¿Qué quieres?

Me cuestionó aún de espalda deteniendo su andar como le gustaba fastidiarme y a mi humillarme.

—Te traje algo de comer... Lo preparé anoche ¿Quieres?

El se acercaba a mi, agachándose pellizcaba mis mejillas haciendo que se sonrojaran por su brusca caricia, de repente sentí como me daba un beso en los labios, no sabía si era a manera de disculpa por la idiotez de antes, para agradecerme el detalle o por ambas razones quizás con Hoozuki era difícil saberlo pero el nunca lo aclararía eso lo sabía.

Correspondí ansioso su beso, mi idiotez era igualada a su brusquedad lo sentía en ese pasional beso que nos regalábamos, al separarnos un poco solo un hilillo de saliva nos unía al ritmo de nuestro respirar agitado, sus besos eran tan exquisitos que no solo me quitaban el aliento sino el mal humor.

—¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

Le cuestioné mientras sentía sus manos ansiosas desvestirme, el tenía hambre pero no precisamente de alimentos sino de mi, su mirada llena de deseo me lo decía.

—Demasiado trabajo, pero te tengo a ti mi liberador de estres.

No sabía si sentirme halagado ante esas palabras que me considerara algo suyo me emocionaba un poco pero lo disimulé bien, no tuvo que insistir demasiado para que yo abriera mis piernas he hiciera lo que le placiera a mi cuerpo. Cuanto deleite encontrábamos al corromper nuestras naturalezas por medio del acto sexual, lo sentía arder dentro mío moverse con tal fuerza para llevarme al éxtasis, llevado al abismo del placer de la mano del demonio.

Minutos después al terminar lo veía comer tranquilo los dulces que le llevé mientras yo arreglaba mis ropas, mirándolo de reojo me imaginaba ¿Cómo sería nuestro hijo? ¿Se parecería a él? Debía admitir que el demonio que minutos atrás me hizo el amor es muy atractivo, sus bellas facciones serían dignas para el descendiente de un dios.

—¿Qué tanto me ves?

Me cuestionó al sentir mi mirada acosadora sobre él, yo sonreí ampliamente al ser descubierto.

—La mordida que te hice por la mejilla.

—¡Idiota te dije que nada de marcas!

Era su grito mientras me miraba con coraje y se tocaba la mejilla cuando no tenía una marca, la verdad es que también me gustaba fastidiarlo.


	3. Confusión

_Él es mi como mi adicción, mi más insana obsesión..._

A pesar de sus desplantes no puedo dejarlo si llama acudo a su lado sin dudarlo, soy consciente que nuestra relación es meramente sexual el encanto físico que sentimos al unir nuestros cuerpos de esta manera es indiscreptible. Si el supiera que el mucho más que "sexo" en mi vida, si supiera que lo amo, que me emociona pensar que tendremos un hijo juntos.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que descubrí que mi cuerpo aguarda un pequeño secreto, un híbrido de dios y demonio crece tranquilamente en mi interior. Mi cuerpo ha sufrido algunos estragos supongo que nos estamos adaptando mutuamente mi primogénito y yo... He titubeado algunas veces en confesarle este secreto pero me da miedo perderlo, quizás el no lo quiera o piense que es una manipulación de mi parte para avanzar en nuestra relación.

—Andas raro últimamente... ¿Ya no te satisfago bien? —Le escucho cuestionarme al menos me alivia que ha notado cierto cambio en mi, emocionándome un poco.

—Ahhh solo ando en mis días... —Burlonamente le respondo mientras me dispongo a levantarme de la cama que toda desarreglada hemos dejado.

Siento su mirada recelosa sobre mi cuando de repente su mano me hala para que lo mire fijamente, que contemple su rostro todo malhumorado.

—Si andas con alguien más, eres libre de hacerlo no debes guardarme fidelidad ni nada por el estilo.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante su aclaración aunque el diga que no le guarde fidelidad se la guardo porque hace mucho no he estado con alguien más, ya que siento que él es el único que me satisface a plenitud, no necesito a nadie más.

—Eso lo sé... —Murmuro con una falsa sonrisa mientras pienso que para él solo soy su patético objeto de desahogo sexual.

Un dios como yo sufriendo por amar a un demonio, este amor que es celestial para mi se torna infernal a su lado cuando aclara cosas así con esa frialdad en su mirada, el no me ama... ¿Cómo podríamos tener un hijo juntos?

Me levanto de la cama, en silencio comienzo a vestirme para solo marcharme como era lo usual, el hace lo mismo al parecer este niño solo nos está alejando y no quiero eso.

—Hakutaku san... ¿Se siente bien?

Es la pregunta de Taotaro-kun al verme refugiado bajo las sabanas de mi cama aún cuando es temprano para dormir pero estoy deprimido, confundido.

—Solo me siento un poco mal... —Le respondo.

—¿Es por Hoozuki-san?

Me sorprende un poco su pregunta pero creo que era obvio para alguien tan cercano a mi que notara que estaba teniendo una especie de relación clandestina y el más opcionado era él, ese frío demonio que ama solo mi cuerpo.

Me quedé callado, así que en mi silenciosa respuesta solo confirmé su duda, mi depresión era por el demonio en mención pero más por los dos secretos que no le podía confesar.

—Ya lo sospechaba... Todas esas salidas repentinas, su escasez de coqueteos con las mujeres y sus cambios de actitud. Está enamorado... ¿No?

Seguí callado mientras sentía que mis ojos empezaban a arder, a pesar de todo la maraña de estúpidos sentimientos y emociones que me han embargado las últimas semanas no he llorado.

Comienzo a sollozar sin darme cuenta mientras pienso que si mi aprendiz se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos ¿Por qué Hoozuki no los ha notado? Y si se ha dado cuenta ¿Por qué alimenta este amor que siento en lugar de frenarlo?

—No llore... No es tan malo estar enamorado...

—Lo es... Cuando es con Hoozuki...

En un murmullo respondo a sus palabras que pretenden animarme.

—El también lo ama... Por eso me di cuenta que ustedes tenían algo...

Un poco emocionado volteé a mirarlo para que aclarara ese asunto, algo que diera vida a que este amor si es correspondido.

—Cuando el viene y se queda esperando el pedido que hizo, así que mientras usted lo prepara, él lo mira de forma extraña yo lo he sorprendido dos veces y el solo pretende ignorarlo.

—Bueno quizás solo me miraba porque me desea no precisamente que signifique el estar enamorado de mi.

Él se queda pensativo pues lo que le he dicho puede ser posible, era mejor no ilusionarme en vano, apretando en mi mano unas pastillas que hice dias antes estoy pensando seriamente en tomarlas... No quiero traer a este paraiso infernal a un niño que no vaya a ser amado por su padre, sé muy bien lo que se siente ser rechazado.


	4. Pérdida

No creo tener el valor de hacerlo, ese sería elegir el camino fácil... ¿No? ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

—Hakutaku sama... ¿Está bien? —Le escuchaba cuestionar a mi ayudante al otro lado de la puerta del baño, parecía bastante preocupado supongo que mis sollozos resonaron en toda la casa, estaba tan desesperado que no medí el volumen de mi llanto. Recogí algunas pastillas del suelo volviendo a guardarlas en mi bolsillo, creo que las que tomé las vomité todas.

—Estoy bien... Solo tengo náuseas...

Le respondí con fingida calma pero mis manos temblaban por lo que había hecho estaba sacrificando un ser inocente por mi felicidad, algo que ni siquiera se podía definir como felicidad. ¿Iba a arrebatarle la oportunidad de vivir a un pequeño por mi egoísmo? ¿Qué clase de maldito dios era?

Callarme todo este agobiante sentir solo parecía empeorar el asunto, quizás si se lo contaba a Momotaro me ayudaría a pensarlo mejor o al menos me liberaría de la pesada carga emocional que me afligía ahora.

—No creo que sea solo eso... —Le escuché murmurar— Digame que le sucede, sé que el amor es doloroso cuando no es correspondido pero usted no es de los que se deje derrumbar por un asunto así, algo más le sucede... ¿Verdad?

Sus palabras me animaron un poco pues ciertamente el no ser correspondido era algo que podía afrontar con tranquilidad y poca dignidad, aunque era molesto no me dejaba dominar por la tristeza de no ser amado de igual forma pero un niño lo complicaba más quizás estaba siendo demasiado vulnerable por mi estado.

—Momotaro... —Salí del baño a paso lento encontrándolo frente a mi notaba su rostro preocupado— Yo... Yo...

Titubeaba en mi llanto acariciando mi vientre dándole a entender lo que me pasaba, esperaba me entendiera porque me sería difícil el decirlo.

—Ehh usted... Trata de decirme... Que...

Era obvio que le sorprendiera, en el mundo humano de donde él provenía era imposible que un hombre se embarazara pero yo siendo un dios era posible, mi naturaleza era algo diferente al de los simples mortales. Aunque debo admitir que mi estado actual hasta a mi me sorprendió, tampoco habían dioses o demonios masculinos que estuvieran embarazados por ahí.

Asentí con la cabeza, era un tanto liberador dar la noticia a alguien y más si este extrañamente se emocionaba. ¿Por qué sonreía? No lo entendía...

—¡Un bebé! ¡Un bebé es siempre una buena noticia!

Lo escuchaba pero no lograba entender su emoción o el significado de sus palabras ¿Algo bueno? Yo no lo sentía así.

—Debe ser muy abrumador todo esto para usted por eso hace estado tan raro en estos días —Me hablaba tratando de entenderme mientras me llevaba de la mano hacia una silla para que me sentara— Debe cuidarse... Le prepararé un té para las náuseas.

Lo veía preparar ese té, en silencio recordaba su emoción de minutos atrás así que pensé que tal vez no era tan malo dar vida a un nuevo ser, supongo que Momotaro no es tan tonto y debió entender la situación en la que me hallaba, si ya de por si me sentía inseguro en mi relación con el demonio cuanto más me angustiaba el tener un bebé juntos, por eso no cuestionó nada al respecto seguramente para no afligirme más. De pronto sentí una fuerte punzada en mi vientre haciendo que tiritara de dolor que se evidenciaba en mis quejidos.

—Hakutaku sama... ¿Qué le sucede?

Le escuchaba cuestionarme pero su pregunta resonaba como un eco lejano a mis oídos, al parecer algo de esas pastillas hacia su efecto en mi, sentía un escalofrío recorrer mi piel agudizando el dolor.

—Lo siento... No quise hacerlo...

Solo sentí como mis párpados pesaban obligando que mis ojos se cerraran, todo a mi alrededor se tornaba oscuro y perdía la conciencia tal vez era mejor así sino volvía a despertar sería mucho mejor. 

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia


	5. Oportunidad

Puede verme caminando por un camino oscuro... Puede oír el llanto de un bebé que resuena como un eco que parece alejarse sintiendo como una extraña fuerza oprime mi pecho haciendo que jadeara de dolor.

Siento una mirada llena de enojo sobre mi, esos ojos rasgados que parecieran acusarme provoca que mi ser se estremezca en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad, el silencio envuelve todo, ese llanto ha cesado de repente.

Ahora el silencio me abruma más que antes ¿Qué hice? ¿Cómo pude hacer esto? Me reprocho entre lágrimas entonces noto como la silueta de Hoozuki se acerca a mi a paso lento con ese rostro que no muestra emoción alguna, ni siquiera enojo como era costumbre. Observo como carga algo en sus brazos envuelto en una cobija blanca, comienzo a llorar desesperado cuando la cobija es quitada y con angustia observo al pequeño bebé lleno de sangre.

Hoozuki no menciona palabra alguna, su silencio siento que me acusa aún más, caigo de rodillas al suelo preso de esa angustia que me agobia.

Solo susurro entredientes que los dos me perdonen, soy un dios que ha pecado aún más por el hecho de haberme enamorado de un demonio, todavía más por haber dejado que se corrompiera mi ser entregándome al placer junto a él. Por mi cobardía y egoismo he arrebatado la vida de un ser inocente espero no abrir los ojos nunca más, porque no quiero ver la mirada acusatoria de Hoozuki sobre mi si llegara a enterarse. Aunque creo que si no se entera yo no volvería a verlo de la misma forma, la culpa me delataría. ¿Por qué no tuve esta claridad antes de tomar esas pastillas?

Siento que una voz me llama a lo lejos pero yo no quiero despertar, con insistencia la sigo escuchando. ¿Por qué no te callas Momotaro? Solo quiero dormir más.

—¿Ya despertó?

Esa voz... Es Hoozuki puedo oírlo ¿Qué hace aquí? No quiero verlo... ¿Está preocupado?

—Parece que está despertando.

Momotaro le dice en un tono suave, entonces siento como de repente una mano golpea mi rostro con fuerza obligándome a abrir los ojos para verlo frente a mi con ese gesto enojado suyo, mi mejilla golpeada arde pero no importa, es lo menos que merezco por lo que he hecho.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Me cuestiona agarrándome con furia de mi ropa me obliga casi a sentarme, obviamente no tengo respuesta clara a esa pregunta solo siento que las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas.

—Hoozuki sama... Tranquilo... El debe guardar reposo.

Mi ayudante preocupado le trataba de calmar, aún sabiendo que podría recibir un golpe que lo mandara al otro lado de la casa. El demonio suspira entrecerrando los ojos frustrado quizás de contener su ira solo me suelta.

—Eres un maldito egoísta... Ojalá te murieras tú solo. —Le escucho refunfuñar entre sollozos admito que tiene razón, me recuesto al sentir un ligero dolor en el vientre. Un momento... Comienzo a palpar mi vientre entre lágrimas, puedo sentirlo todavía está aquí.

—Logramos que no lo perdiera... Pero Hoozuki sama dice que estará delicado por unos días, no debe alterarse.

Ante las palabras de Momotaro de reojo miro a Hoozuki de pie a unos pasos de mi cama, el solo agacha la cabeza.

—Lo siento... —Lo oigo susurrar para verlo marcharse con prisa de la habitación, mi corazón da un vuelco al escuchar sinceridad en sus disculpas.

—Yo también... Lo siento...

Susurré también con tristeza aunque el no me escuchara, no sé si con esto solo lo acerque a mi o lo aleje definitivamente pero al menos nuestro pequeño nos mantendría unidos por la eternidad. Momotaro se secaba una lágrima por lo tal vez conmovedora de la escena o quizás por la tensión que le obligué a pasar.

Creo que este dios recibió una nueva oportunidad y no la desaprovecharé, aunque Hoozuki me ame o no tendré a este bebé, tuve que casi matarlo para darme cuenta ojala mi pequeño pueda perdonarme.


End file.
